And The Moral of the Story Is
by Chrissy Sky
Summary: Mariemeia wants a story. Duo supplies! Shounen ai warning. Dedicated to Mischievious Sprite.


****

And The Moral of the Story Is…

Warnings: Shounen ai. That's Male/male romance. Don't like it, then don't bother me.

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again. If I did own Gundam Wing, ENDLESS WALTZ WOULD HAVE BEEN A HENTAI!!! 1x2 BOINKING MADNESS! So, there.

Notes: Wrote under extreme build-up tolerance to bad horror movies. That has little to do with the story. Oh, also, no matter how close Heero and Duo may seem, they aren't a couple… yet.

Dedicated to _Kelly _because she dedicated a story to me. This is evening the score. And because she always laughs at my jokes.

Mariemeia put on her most convincing pout.

Wufei grimaced. _Why me?_

Une had left him in charge of the little tyke. She knew his affection for the little girl, and knew he wouldn't say no. Une was now meeting with other board members, securing more finalities with the remnants of the Barton rebels. She did have her hands full a lot of the time now, and Mariemeia didn't like being babysat by people she didn't like. 

She liked Wufei. Trusted him, ever since he'd joined with her a year ago. Of course, Heero and Relena had brought sense into that whole mess and it was over. But Mariemeia and Wufei didn't forget it. For the girl, it had been a major learning experience and she couldn't afford to forget it. For Wufei, his life had changed yet again. But that happened so often that he didn't like to think about it. 

The most resent, besides the incident mentioned above, was the one that happened two years earlier when the war had ended. Treize had died, Zechs disappeared, and he and his friends had gone their separate ways. Wufei hadn't known what to do, where to go. 

Heero and Duo walking in, fighting, interrupted his train of thought and Mariemeia's pout.

"You think you can do better, hot shot?" 

"Hn. You're too confident. That makes you weak."

"Baka."

A smirk. "Who's more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Star Wars again last night."

A jab in the ribs. "Oh, come off it, you liked it!"

"Hn. The ships are nice."

"That's it?! Oh, come on, I saw you staring at Padme's clothes!"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier, how you'd like to wear a few of her dresses."

A blush. "You took that seriously?"

A small smirk. "Partially."

"Heero, you're cruel."

"One does ones best."

A long suffering sigh. "I never should have lent you _The Belgariad_. You've become more witty."

A big smirk. "You still have much to learn, young Padawan."

Duo broke up laughing. Heero joined in only slightly.

Mariemeia stood and glomped Duo and Heero, laughing. "You two are so funny! What did you do now, Uncle Duo?"

Duo smiled at the nickname, like he always did. The girl was growing up, but sometimes she didn't act like it. They all excused her when she did act like a child, because none of them wanted her to grow up just yet. "Heero and I were discussing the finer points of blowing up Oz facilities."

"Hn."

Mariemeia smiled at the two of them adoringly. "Wufei-kun was about to tell me a story." She whispered, "Don't let him tell one of the Chinese stories, though, because he's told me all the good ones with the dragons."

Duo laughed. "Wufei-kun gonna read us a story!" He clapped and kept up the child-act. It made Mariemeia laugh.

Heero grabbed his flapping braid to calm him. "We can't stay. We have to meet Relena at the port."

Duo scowled. "Ah! Come on, Heero. Just one story!"

"A short one?" Mariemeia begged.

Out of all the people in existence, the little girl spawned of Treize Khushrenada was one that even the mighty Heero Yuy could not fight against. He sighed, looking from the two of them to Wufei. "We should never have let Maxwell near the child."

Wufei shrugged playfully. "I thought Duo would make for a good playmate. He acts like a child most of the time."

Duo scowled, walked closer to Wufei, then sneered. "Perhaps we could go into private and I could act mature, just for you…"  


Wufei grimaced. "Aa…"

Heero pulled his friend's braid again. He motioned to the little girl watching them intently. "Be mindful."

Duo smirked again. "Of the living Force?"

Heero couldn't hold it this time. Duo had caught him. He laughed out loud.

Duo smiled in triumph. _Got him to laugh twice in one day. Damn I'm good._

Mariemeia frowned. She'd never seen the movie in question, so she obviously didn't get the joke. Duo made a mental note that the little girl was now on the list of the many friends he had to show one of his favorite movies to. But, after Heero, Wufei was on the list… But, then again, Heero had watched his mini-marathon with him two nights in a row. Would they go for three? Maybe they did they could start a drinking game. Was there enough beer in the fridge?

***

Wufei sighed. "Mariemeia, I don't know what story to tell you. Honest."

The said girl pouted. Again.

"Hey, I could tell one!" Duo said, patting Wufei's shoulder. The Chinese let his usual mask slip and looked at Duo in hope. 

Heero sighed. "Not Star Wars."

Duo laughed. "One track mind today, Hee-chan?"

Heero smirked but said nothing.

"No, I wasn't thinking Star Wars--the greatest movie in existence next to _Dune_. I was thinking about some normal fairytales. Cinderella and such."

"I think I've heard that one," Mariemeia said with a frown.

"You probably have. But you haven't heard my version!" Duo smiled, a smile that haunted the nightmares of his closest friends who knew him too well. At the moment, Heero and Wufei sweat dropped.

"Here we go again," Heero mumbled to himself. "I wonder if I can get a hold of Noin so she can pick up Relena for us…" He picked up the phone that was nearby him in the small living room.

"Don't call her--she'll bring Zechs with her!" Wufei hissed.

"Do you have any other options, Chang?"

The Chinese boy gave no reply.

"I thought not."

Duo sat down on the couch next to Wufei, picked up Mariemeia, seating her on his leg. "Alrighty. Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was mistaken for a girl because of his hair being so long…"

"Like you, Uncle Duo?"

"Yeah, just like me. In fact, this guy even looked like me, now that I think about it…"

***

"Cinderella!"

"For the last time, Dorothy, my name is DUO! I've lived with you for fifteen years, the least you can do is remember my name! I don't go around making fun of you! I could go on about how you don't think you're in Kansas anymore!"

Dorothy huffed and walked out of the kitchen. 

"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" Duo cackled at her retreating back. After a small pause, Duo Maxwell, servant, went back to scrubbing the floor in the grubby kitchen--

***

"Uncle Duo, why are you in the story?"

"Heh, well, aren't I an interesting character?"

"Hn. When you're not acting like a total idiot. Did you even think about how the Wizard of Oz did not exist back in the time period when Cinderella was thought up?"

"It's my story, and I'll tell it any damn way I want to!"

"Fine, baka, just keep it interesting."

"I plan to, Yuy."

***

When Duo was done with the floor in the kitchen, he went out to buy lunch for him and his stepfamily. He didn't like his stepfamily, but they were all he had since his father had died. Dorothy was strange and eccentric, but she didn't hate him too badly. She didn't like him, either. Relena, on the other hand, made it loud and clear she hated her braided stepbrother. 

Zechs was the only one he seemed to have some common ground with. They didn't like it when Relena picked on him. Zechs would stick up for Duo when he could, and for that Duo had an actual brotherly affection toward the older man. Zechs was the head of the family, and so took care of all the affairs. He couldn't stop Relena from making Duo into a almost literal slave, but he did stop her from totally humiliating him. Duo was grateful for his big brother.

But Zechs was gone across country for a few weeks. Duo was up for grabs. And Relena's claws were ready.

***

"Why are you making Relena sound like a monster ready to tear your eyes out?" Heero asked.

Duo answered, "If the shoe fits…"

A pillow landing on his head made him continue with the story.

***

So, going to the market for a reason other than food was a way for Duo to get out of the house for a little while. When Duo got there, he was met with a surprise.

--"There's a dance tonight!"

--"Really? A ball? We haven't had one in so long! The Yuy family has never been too fond of them."

--"I heard they're trying to chose Prince Heero's bride!"

Duo's tracks stopped and he listened intently to the villager's conversation. 

***

"Duo…" Dangerous tone. Warning of future punishment.

A nervous laugh. "Well, I can never talk you into going to a nightclub with me!"

"Just finish the story, baka, but if this heads in the direction I think it's heading…"

An answering smirk silenced this remark. Only it wasn't the normal silence for our dearest Heero. He was speechless.

***  


Duo picked out some vegetables and ham, placed them in his small basket and headed back toward his home. Walking down the path home, he stopped by the lake for wash his feet. They were killing him from the long walk.

He sat on the edge of the water, took off his boots, and put his tired feet into the cool water when--he was splashed. He hadn't noticed that there were other people in the water as well. He was tired, after all.

He looked up and saw three people he recognized. Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Change--all of which were prominent members in the royal guard. They rarely left the sides of the members of the Yuy family, unless on official business like delivering important messages to the kings of other countries. Duo had seen them traveling by on the road one day while he and Zechs were fishing. Zechs had explained who they were.

The forth and last member of the party had dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was glaring at the little blond who had tried to splash him, but had ended up getting the innocent bystander--Duo--soaked instead.

"Oh, so sorry about that!" Quatre said, suppressing his mirth and trying to look apologetic.

It worked.

Duo smiled. "It's okay. I should take a bath anyway."

"Peasants should take baths anyway," Wufei grumbled. "But try talking to your father about things like installing plumbing, Heero, and he gets absolutely impossible! Remember, when you deal with him, act cute like Quatre and maybe he'll get you a new horse for Christmas."

Quatre blushed. "That was a fluke."

Trowa placed a hand on the little blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wufei has to pick on someone. You know he starts acting like a half drowned cat whenever we take him swimming."

Wufei and Trowa began a big slashing fight then. Heero and Quatre got bored of watching them, so came on shore to sit next to Duo.

"I guess you've figured out who I am…" the prince looked at the braided boy pointedly.

"Eh?" Duo acted dumb. He knew when he'd heard something top secret. "Don't know what you're talking about, sir. Are you apart of the royal guards like your friends?"

The prince looked at him in surprise. He didn't understand, he knew that the peasant had heard Wufei speak his name… Didn't he know the name of his own prince? Of course, he had to. Every other peasant seemed to know more about him and his family than he did. And sometimes they were right. Like the young lady Relena Peacecraft who wouldn't leave him alone. 

Quatre had caught onto Duo's act. "Thanks. We're not supposed to be out of the castle without the militia now."

Duo blinked at the change in subject. "Why's that? The prince usually has as much freedom as can be sanely allowed to roam around the city."  


"Yes, but now there seem to be a few assassins after our young prince," Quatre said in a low voice. He knew Duo lived in the kingdom and was a member of Zechs Peacecraft's family. Duo could be trusted, but the forest sometimes had ears.

"An assassin?" Duo said in alarm.

"I can take on any assassin, I don't know why father's making such a big fuss," Heero growled. "He's overprotective."

"My stepbrother Zechs is overprotective of me, too." Duo took off his jacket and laid it behind him so it could dry. "He protects me from everyone but our sister Relena. He's fond of her for some reason."

Heero blinked. "You're Zechs' brother?"

"Yeah."

Wufei stopped fighting with Trowa for a minute. "Honestly, Heero, you should pay more attention. Zechs has often spoken of his family, and your father commissioned for their family portrait."

"I wasn't in that picture," Duo said, looking down.

"What?" Wufei and Quatre asked in unison.

"The commission was for the whole family," Trowa said quietly, tossing Wufei into the water when he wasn't looking.

Duo shrugged. He didn't know what the big deal was about. "Relena didn't want me to be in it. She said I would make it look bad, and she wanted a nice family picture."

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre exchanged glances. 

"Relena Peacecraft disobeyed my father's command," Heero said quietly. He clenched his fist and looked at Duo. "If there is something I could do to make it up for you, say so, Duo Peacecraft."

Duo smiled tolerantly. "I'm an adopted member of the family, remember? I kept my sire name--Maxwell."

"Gomen."

"S'okay. It happens a lot. People also mistake me for a girl too. But that's for different reasons."

"I should hope so."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. We're getting off the subject. Quatre?"  


The blonde boy looked at Trowa for a second, then looked back at the prince. "Well, there is the ball tonight…"

Heero nodded firmly. "Right, almost forgot. Duo Maxwell, you have an official invitation to the ball tonight."

Duo gulped and looked at his prince, startled. He was touched by being invited, but should he tell that Relena would allow him to go--because she was going?

"In speaking of which," Trowa said as he got out of the water. He looked at Heero pointedly.

Heero nodded. "Yes, Trowa. It's time to go home. Father will be looking for me."

Quatre sighed. "And we were having so much fun, too!" He laughed at the expressions Wufei and Trowa sent him. 

"You're evil, Quatre." 

Quatre smiled cutely. "Ah, do you really think so, Trowa?"

"And he's got the innocent look down pat!" Wufei remarked to Trowa. Trowa nodded.

Quatre sighed and stood with his friends. They walked into the trees to retrieve their horses.

Duo was on the brink of telling Heero that he couldn't go to the ball, when…

***

"Heero!!"

Duo irked and covered his head with the pillow Heero had thrown at him.

Relena had arrived.

She glomped onto Heero and chattered on for some minutes.

Mariemeia finally became too annoyed at having her story interrupted. "Miss Relena, if you don't mind, Duo was telling me about how he and Heero fell in love…"  


Relena eyes had probably never bugged out so big. "NANI!?!"

"She's joking!" Heero and Duo said quickly.

"Why would I joke about something like that, Uncle Duo?" The little girl acted innocently. Wufei's face was contorting from suppressed laughter.

Duo looked down at the girl in his lap pointedly. 

Mariemeia blushed.

Heero took Relena out of the room to try and explain.

"Finish the story now, Uncle Duo! Before she gets back, quick!"

Duo hesitated. He wanted Heero to hear his story… If only because it was a not-so-subtle way of telling the Japanese boy his feelings for him. 

Wufei saw Duo's inner struggle. "Mariemeia, perhaps Heero-san would like to know the rest of the story as well."

The girl thought about that. "Oh, right. I forgot. He looked rapt in it, too, Duo."

Duo smiled. Heero had seemed to be paying special attention to the story. Especially when he'd been introduced at the lake… and his eyes had shined when Duo had described the water fight between Wufei and Trowa… Duo was happy he could entertain his hostile friend.

Heero and Relena reentered the room and sat down. Heero nodded at Duo.

Duo raised an eyebrow at him as if to say '_Are you sure? I'm going to say a few more things about her.'_

Heero smirked as if to say '_If she does, I'll tape her mouth shut.'_

Duo smiled. There was hope after all…

***

…when Heero said, "I'll see you at the ball, right?"

Duo didn't know what else to do but nod. 

Heero let go of a small smile. "Good. I need more entertainment besides Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei bickering and mock-protecting me."

Duo smiled. Inwardly he wanted to scream. 

Then, the horses arrived, and Prince Heero left with his friends. Duo stayed there for a long time, trying to think up possible ways to get him into the castle that night.

1.) I could be especially nice to Relena.

Check that one. She'd get curious about him being so nice and have him flogged. Zechs was still not home yet, and she could do it.

2.) Con Dorothy into letting him come along with them, saying that he'd tease Relena more than usual the next day. After all, Dorothy didn't get along with her sister much, either.

Nope, no good. Relena had a higher status in the family than Dorothy did, and Relena would talk her out of letting him come.

3.) Pray like hell that Zechs comes back before evening.

That seemed like the best option.

But there wasn't much hope for it. When Duo got home, Relena and Dorothy needed his help to get into their dresses. By the time he got his sisters dressed, it was evening, and there was no sign of Zechs. 

Duo saw Relena and Dorothy off in their coach, watched them drive away, walked back into the house, sat in front of the fire and the kitchen, and sighed loudly.

"My life blows," he whispered softly. 

But then, Duo's fairy godmother, Une, came. "Do not give up hope, Duo," she said.

*** 

Une arrived home just in time to hear this. She smiled, sat down and listened.

***

Une-sama raised her wand and magically Duo was dressed in a black velvety gown.

Duo squeaked. "Nani? What the hell is this? I wanted a suit!!"

Une frowned at her wand. "That's strange, it shouldn't have done that."

Duo's eyes bulged out. 

Une shrugged. "Ah, well. You'll just have to pose as a girl tonight, Duo."

Duo nodded slightly, his thoughts wandering. _What will everyone say when they see me in this?_

Une undid Duo's braid and placed a small tiara on his head. "There, that should do it."

"But, how will I get there?" Duo asked. "I can't walk in these shoes!" He motioned to the glass slippers he was wearing. They were extremely uncomfortable--after all, they are glass!

Une snapped her fingers. "I've got a plan!" She swirled around her wand and turned Duo's Deathscythe Hell toy into a real Deathscythe Hell…Which destroyed the house.

"Boy, you sure know how to bring the house down, Une-sama," Duo remarked as he climbed into his fifty-foot mobile suit. "Hey, Une, doesn't this seem strangely familiar to you?"  


Une smiled a mysterious smile. "Does it?"

Duo smirked as he strapped into the cockpit--

***

All snickering at this part in the story were ignored.

***

--and called out, "Yeah, it does! It feels like I've done this before!"

"Duo, hurry or you'll be late!"

"Okay, Une-lady, bye!!" 

Then Deathscythe took off toward the castle.

Une broke out laughing when he was gone. "I can't believe he actually stayed in that dress!" 

Duo got to the castle just fine and made sure to small his sisters' carriage while he found a place to park--boy, it's dangerous parking those Gundams, ne? He walked into the castle and all the men drooled over him--thinking he was a girl. He punched a few of them when they got frisky while on his search for Prince Heero. 

He found Heero caught in the dangerous arms of Relena. They were dancing.

Duo smirked and managed to break between them. 

"You've been waiting for me, your Highness?" he asked Heero.

Heero looked at him for a long moment, confused. "Do I know you, miss?"

Duo pulled his hair back away from his face. "Still don't recognize me?"

Heero blinked again, this time in bewilderment. "Duo? Duo Maxwell?!" 

They were dancing their way away from Relena at the moment, so Duo didn't try to make the surprised prince keep quiet. 

"Yeah, who else would have these lovely locks?" Duo let his hair fall back down along his back.

Heero smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come, but why in a dress?"

Duo thought quickly and got a stroke of genius. "Well, if I was going to get you away from my sister long enough for a dance, how else was I going to do it?"

Heero irked. "You--wanted to dance with me?"  


"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Um, no… it's just that… Do you know why my father planned this ball tonight?"

Duo shook his head. "I heard a rumor that he wanted you to pick a bride."

Heero nodded. "That wasn't just a rumor."

"Oh."

"But I don't want to marry," Heero growled, unconsciously holding Duo tighter to him.

***

"Hn."

"Shush, Heero, my story."

"Hopefully I'll hold you tight enough to strangle you."

Relena giggled.

Duo smirked at his friend. "All in due time, Hee-chan…"

Heero blinked at him, then blushed. "Um…I think I left my gun in the car, I'd better go get it--"

Une stopped him from standing. "Stay."

Heero glared at her.

***

"Heero, you hold me any tighter, I won't be able to breathe," Duo said meekly.

Heero looked at him. "Just making sure you don't get away."

That stopped all conversation at that. They danced until close to midnight when the king called the dancing to a halt, his face triumphant. 

"Everyone! It looks as though my son has picked his bride to be, the lovely lady he dances with!" The king shouted happily.

Heero irked. "Oh, no. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"That you don't like girls?" Duo suggested.

Heero glared at him. "Baka, he'll never except that!"

Duo smiled. "He'll have to, I've got dirt on him. Something my brother once told me… Oh, King J!!"

~*~

And so, Duo pulled the king aside and told him he knew everything that happened between him and King G (hint hint, wink wink). King J let Heero marry the braided boy, and Duo got to wear a suit to the wedding. His fairy godmother Une was there, waving her wand at him mockingly. 

"You knew this would happen!" He shouted.

Une smiled. "Damn straight, son! Now march!"

So, Duo walked down the aisle side-by-side with his prince, and they were wed. They lived happily ever after with their twenty kids who all grew up to climb beanstalks.

The End.

***

"Twenty kids!" Heero sputtered. "But we're both men!"

"We could adopt," Duo said, slightly put out. He'd hoped Heero would react differently to the ending.

"Why twenty?" Wufei asked.

Duo shrugged "It just seemed like a really bizarre number of kids to have, really."

Mariemeia hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Duo!"

"Now, will you go to bed?" Wufei asked. 

"Yup!" 

Wufei picked up the small girl and carried her to her room.

"Thank you for telling her that story, Duo," Une said.

"No prob, Une." Duo gave her a mock solute and walked out. Heero ran after him, leaving Relena behind.

***

"Why beanstalks?"

Duo turned around. "Huh?"

"Why did our children grow up to climb beanstalks?" Heero clarified.

Duo smirked. "Because they listened to me talking about all the times you tried to kill yourself"

Heero smirked. "So, we going to finish the Star Wars marathon or what?"

Duo smiled. "Yeah, we never got to Episode Two last night! We fell asleep!"

Heero grabbed his hand and pulled Duo into the car. They drove home, the whole while reciting lines from the said film they were going to see.

***

Wufei tucked the covers under Mariemeia's chin and moved to turn off the light. But there was a long slender hand already reaching for it.

Wufei looked up. "Zechs?"

Zechs smiled. "Hello, Chang Wufei." He turned off the lamp and walked out of the room. 

Wufei followed him. "You didn't come with Noin earlier?"

"I did, but we just dropped Relena off and left. Noin had things to take care of back at the Preventer Base."

Wufei leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Zechs replied calmly. Wufei didn't respond to that. "You really are good with her. Treize would find that cute."

At the mention of that name, Wufei's expression seemed to become even more expressionless. 

Zechs sighed. "I miss him too."

Anger flashed in the Chinese boy's dark eyes. "Who says I miss him?!"

"You do," came the calm reply.

Wufei stopped short and stared up at the tall blonde.

"Why in the world would you become fond of a girl you hardly know so fast? For what reason? Think back to when you first met her. What was your reason for joining up with Mariemeia's group. It was Treize, wasn't it?"

"Heero tell you that?"

"No, I figured it out myself. Treize was the reason I came out of hiding to help save Relena. I had to help his daughter grow up."

"… Be apart of her life."

Zechs nodded. "Yes."

Wufei looked up at him and there was a lost look in those dark eyes that Milliardo would keep with him forever. "I do miss him, Zechs."

The tall blonde just nodded.

Wufei suddenly wrapped his arms around Zechs' waist and held on tightly. "Asshole."

Zechs didn't know if the Chinese boy meant him or Treize, but it really didn't matter. He smiled, leaned down and kissed Wufei's forehead. 

***

Heero had fallen asleep on the couch, but woke up to the sound of small snoring near his ear. The movie was still going. Obi-Wan Kenobi was fighting with Jango Fett. 

Heero looked down and saw Duo cuddling close to him, asleep during one of his favorite movies. 

"Some marathon," the Japanese young man remarked. He found Duo's braid and played with it, while watching the suspenseful action quite calmly. 

Duo opened his eyes a few moments later. "Is this because of my story, or just because I fell asleep on you?"

Heero smirked. "A little of both."

Duo looked back at the TV. "Is it just me, or does Obi-Wan fall a lot?"  


On the screen, Obi-Wan was falling off another building. 

"Twice in one movie," Duo remarked mildly. "Hey, Heero. What would you do with a light saber?"  


Heero smirked. He leaned down and kissed Duo's upturned nose. "I'd cut off your clothes in one clean swipe." His voice was low, throaty.

Duo choked/laughed. "I hope not having a light saber isn't stopping you."

"Don't you want to finish the movie?"

Duo found the remote--he was sitting on it--stopped the movie and switched the TV off. "We have the rest of our lives to watch it."

Heero smirked, cupped Duo's cheeks in his hands, and brought their foreheads together. "Do we really live happily ever after?"

Duo laughed. "If you want to. Don't you want to know the moral of the story?"

"What?"

Duo closed the space between them and kissed Heero. It was a tender, drawing kiss, and both boys put their souls within that kiss. It closed the page in one chapter of their lives. 

"The moral of the story is," Duo said when he pulled their lips apart, "that when you love someone, you should tell them."

"That has nothing to do with your story. That has to do with your real life."

"But that makes it even better, doesn't it?"

Heero glared. "Enough talking. You're as bad as the Jedi council."

"Great, now I'm being compared to old men in bathrobes."

In one swift motion Heero picked Duo up and carried him to their room. "I'll just take you in a bathrobe, thanks anyway."

"I should have never let you watch---" His voice was muffled by a firm kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow, lookie! **The end! **I can't believe it. I actually finished one of my fics.

Dare me to write a sequel? It'll be a weird version of _The Princess Bride_, if I do it.

Westley: Duo

Buttercup: Heero

Prince Humperdink: Relena

Inigo Montoya: Quatre

Fessik: Trowa

Vizzini: Hilde

What do you think? 


End file.
